


Esthar cabinet meeting

by laughingpineapple



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Fanart, Happy, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They walk the fine line between keeping the President focused, hushing him up, and actually getting stuff done. Amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esthar cabinet meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wallwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hardcore Laguna/Raine shipper 14-year-old me is probably puzzled and a lil into it.   
> I wish I had a better grasp of the characters and world so I could write about them too, dear recipient, because I've always loved the trio and now, thanks to your letter, in this time frame I think I also ship them hard.  
> PS Ward's cutesy beard in the present slays me. Bless hi-res screenshots.


End file.
